


Once More With Feeling - 15x20 Carry On Coda

by WhereAnimalsCross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, Fix-It, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAnimalsCross/pseuds/WhereAnimalsCross
Summary: Decided to go with what I'm calling a "super meta quantum theory faith based ending" after the mess that was 15x20 because Lamp. Tree. Barn. Roadhouse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Once More With Feeling - 15x20 Carry On Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Working with magic has thought me that the divine comes from the self. I hope this helps you see your own divinity.

“After a cover or two then the credits roll!” a voice said from a tiny zoom square from Becky’s laptop. Their first reader of the night loved framing everything as if it was prime time television show that she worked for. It made her work more visual than most, but also a bit out of place next to Chuck’s Supernatural novels.

“That’s great, thank you for sharing with us.” Her voice was cheery, but reserved, pulling from that mom tone she learned over the years. “Anyone else ready?”

Another square from her writers group lit up as they spoke. Everyone else muted themselves as the person read their Post Chuck Ending. This one was more to Becky’s personal tastes, but still her eyes drifted up and away from the screen. Over to the roadhouse miniature with Funko Pop Dean and Cas standing outside.

He hated to admit that without Chuck things were stranger than she pictured 2020 would be like. It was if anyone’s words were now the Word of God. A literal Schrodinger‘s cat situation. The Supernatural ending version someone last observed actively changed the content of the draft files Chuck had left on her computer.

Becky was pretty set with what she believed happened. Lamp. Tree. Barn. Roadhouse. To her own credit, her end game had changed a bit too after one version really upset her. Dean was now serving as Heaven’s bartender always having classic rock playing in the background. Cas and Jack would come in, ask for his opinion on ‘heavenly matters’ but those things never did matter to him so he held down his fort. Dean’s newest job was helping the lives he felt regret over not being able to help on Earth. A second chance for everything he wanted in life. Maybe endless chances since time in Heaven moved differently.

Dean had also originally told Castiel “Me Too” that night. It was lost under Cas being ripped away, or his own sobbing, or… something else. The truth of it felt hidden. That reality had blipped out of existence after being observed. Becky heard rumors that it still existed translated from a leak. 2020 was not a normal year to do business sometimes her miniature set pieces changed too. They only settled down as more people read a specific ending. Almost like a tulpa that changed reality on a global scale as the more people believed in a specific version of it. And for Dean’s part, he made sure Castiel knew everyday how he felt to make up for the eon Cas lived never hearing it. 

Becky had learned so much after she quit being Chuck’s biggest fan, and was surprised she was still learning away from him. With the “God” she knew gone, everything was a matter of blind faith. Team Free Will’s path splintered like light through a prism and she honestly didn’t know what road her favorite characters would drive down.

Voices overlapped and Becky glanced back to her computer screen. Smiling as her friends, her found family, talked with each other. Supernatural was about family being more than blood, about joining the hunt. This was real, and felt just as divine.

And what she believed was the real Sam and Dean Wincester had a level of freedom they never had before. They once knew God was real, saw Heaven themselves even. She was happy for the real Wincester counter parts out there even if the lack of new series updates made her nervous. One thing she believed more than anything was no one would be able to write them down a rainbow tinted road into an ending that they didn’t choose for themselves.


End file.
